The present invention relates to a solenoid type damping control device for exercising machines which automatically regulates the damping force to the flywheel according to the desired amount of exercise.
A variety of devices have been disclosed for use in exercising machines to produce a resistance. These devices are commonly gathered into four types, namely, the mechanical type, the hydraulic type, the power generator type, and the magnetic damping force type. The mechanical type is simple but cannot regulate the resistance automatically. The hydraulic and power generator types are expensive, therefore they are not popular. The magnetic damping force type is now popularly accepted because it does not produce noises and eliminates the action of friction. However, the magnetic damping force type will produce heat due to the intersection of lines of magnetic force causing the damping force changed. Furthermore, the magnetic damping force type is not inexpensive.